


Star Struck Dreams

by yanyansguts



Category: Undertale, Undertale (Video Game), Undertale AUs - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-18 00:36:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12377352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yanyansguts/pseuds/yanyansguts
Summary: While your first night alone in your new apartment gives you the creepy crawls, you begin having dreams of various skeletons. Yet, You've never met any! Yes monsters are on the surface, but.. Skeletons?? Ha, How odd.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I hope you enjoy my book! It's been a super long time since I've started writing and such, so this is certainly something new!

You shivered as your skin met cold air, hair on its ends. Moving somewhere by yourself without friends and family was exciting, but very concerning as well. Yes you lived in an apartment building and had other people there too, but something was unsettling. You shook your head and walked in, setting your bags on the floor. You flipped a switch and the lights flickered on, giving an even more eerie feeling. "Jeez..." Your voice was a little hoarse and scratchy from your long drive.

 

You squinted and shut the door, locking it so unwelcome guest wouldn't walk on in. "Better start unpacking." You snickered and began unpacking boxes, setting small frames and pictures of family and friends on shelves along with various nick-knacks too. Walking into the kitchen, you squealed and swatted at a spider. "Damnit!" You huffed and resumed unpacking. After a couple of hours, You grew tired. "Damn, what time is it?" Your eyes boggled, seeing it was 1 in the morning. You grabbed your pajamas and changed, crawling into bed and plugging your phone in for the night. "Finally, sleep." You laughed quietly before slowly falling asleep. 

 

Normally, your dreams whisked past you, but tonight.. it was different. Your dream started out with you walking down a long hall way, of course in a work building considering how you could see cubicles from the corner. But it was empty. ".. Did I come on a week day?" You rose a brow and stopped, glancing around seeing no sign of life. You sighed and turned, the hall way dark and dim. One light was on though, but all the way at the end. You shuddered and stepped back, a figure turned away from you. "You know," The figure turned, revealing a short but smirking skeletal creature. "You shouldn't be afraid of something you don't know." You shot up from your slumber, gasping. A loud 'BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!' noise echoing through out your room. You shook as you tried regaining your senses, eventually doing so. You crawled out of bed slowly and turned your alarm off, rubbing your face. "... that was so weird." You glared at your slippers and shuffled down the hall to your bathroom, taking your morning shower.

 

"Y/N, Are you serious?" Your friend, Jean, called out. "What?" Jean rolled her Hazel eyes. Jean was... Jean. She was certainly quite the character. Yup. She always had her nails painted and constantly kept her act together, of course making 'That's what she said' comments along the way. "You had a vision!" You squinted at her. "I am not some 'seer' or whatever you think I am. No way. Nope." You waved your hands, shaking your head. Jean grunted. "You are so stubborn sometimes." She purses her lips, she then grinned when you began mimicking her. You slowly shook your head, leaned back in your chair. "Just.. I'm just so freaked out. Like, That was one of the most clear dreams I've had ever since... what? 3?" The both of you laughed, dying down after a minute or two. "Yeah, sure. You should start heading over to work by the way." She stood up and pushed the chair in. You nodded and pushed your chair in as well, sharing your good byes and leaving to your cars. You hopped in, turning it on and sighing as the engine purred. "Alrighty.."

 

"Hm.." You scrolled through emails while sipping your coffee, drumming your fingers against the desk. "Y/N!" You perked up and looked at your boss. "Meeting!" You nodded and gathered your things, walking into the office. "What's the meeting for, sir?" Your boss grinned. "New manager for your area." You made an 'oh' sound. Seems like Mark couldn't keep up like you said. Heh, he was such a dick anyways. After a couple of minutes, the door to the meeting room opened and closed a figure walking up to the front and standing there. "Morning everyone, I'm your new manager, Sans."


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now that you've met your new boss Sans, It's time to pick your Nephew, Bruce, up from school. Wonder who those two new teachers are though..

Sans smiled, winking at you from the front of the table. "Morning." He chuckled at your shocked expression. Your eyes boggled at such a sight. This was the same exact monster-No, Skeleton from your dream last night. Was this a sign? Probably, but you'd have to keep him at arms length. For the remaining time of the meeting, you stared at him closely, him occasionally asking you, specifically, questions. He was nice, and certainly a gentle man.

You walked to your car with a powerful stride, making it clear to your coworkers you needed to be somewhere. That somewhere was on your couch watching movies. But before you could get home, you needed to pick up your nephew from day care. You hummed happily, almost skipping as you turned a corner to see your car. 'Shit.' Your eyes squinted as you stared at Sans, his shit eating grin only growing. "Hello Miss Y/N." His voice sounded like sweet vanilla ice cream dip ped in chocolate. You couldn't help but sigh dreamily, before snapping out of your thoughts though. "Yes, Sir?" Sans cringed a little when being called 'Sir'. "Y/N, please call me Sans. I want you and your peers to see me as a friend, not just someone to throw paper work at you and walk away." He fixed his tie, once done, he looked back up at you. "Do you understand?" You took note that he spoke with his hands and certainly fidgeted when speaking, you noticed during the meeting as well. "I understand, Sans. I'm actually quite glad to hear that you're willing to be a friend." You smiled warmly. "That's great. I like to hear that." He chuckled before holding his hand out. "Have a nice night, be careful." You shook his hands and watched him take his leave, walking back into the building. You stood there, watching him closely before stepping into your car and turning it on, backing it up and taking your own leave from work. 

"Auntie, Auntie!" Your sweet Nephew, Bruce, jumped up and down. "Heya Bruce!" You laughed at his adorable excitement, walking over. "How was your day, sweetie?" Bruce's eyes sparkled. "It was amazing! Two new teachers came in today!" You rose a brow, cocking your head to the side. "New? What happened to Mrs. Brown?" Bruce then laughed nervously. "She kinda sorta.. quit?" This was certainly news to you. Mrs. Brown was such a sweet, elderly lady. Why would she leave her amazing students? Okay, some were brats, but.. were that really that bad? You sighed and ruffled his hair. "So, Who are the new teachers?" Bruce smiled brightly. "Mr. Papyrus and Mr. Blue! You know, I've never met a boy teacher before, but they sure are fun!" You aw'd at your nephews happy expression. "Sweetie, can you let them know I'm here to pick you up?" Suddenly, a perk deep like voice was behind you. "HI THERE!" You squealed, jolting. "OH, I AM SO SORRY! I REALLY DIDN'T MEAN TO SCARE YOU!" The short skeleton, oh yes a skeleton, gave a concerned expression. "U-Uh, its fine.." The skeleton shot his hand out, putting the clipboard he was holding in his other hand. "I'M BLUE! YOU MUST BE HERE TO PICK BRUCE UP!" You smiled nervously and nodded. His loud voice and excited nature certainly made him like able, cute too! "GREAT! WAIT HERE SO I CAN GET PAPYRUS! HE HAS THE SIGN OUT SHEET!" You nodded as the boisterous skeleton skipped off. You noticed his attire quite quickly. He was wearing a yellow and blue pin stripped shirt, black overalls, and blue shorts. His socks had bright yellow stars with a blue background while his shoes were black. You also noticed his bright blue bow. "How odd.." You looked down at Bruce. "Was Mr.Blue like that all day?" Bruce nodded, his eyes shinning. This is probably the happiest you've seen him in a long time, so no complaining there!

After a couple of minutes, a taller skeleton walked up. 'What is up with me and finding skeletons?!' You gulped. "HELLO! I AM PAPYRUS, HERES THE SIGN OUT SHEET! BRUCE, WHY DON'T YOU GET PACKED UP AND SAY GOOD BYE TO EVERYONE?" Bruce nodded at Papyrus, running off. "I haven't seen Bruce this happy in a while.. what's your secret?" Papyrus laughed at your comment. "HAHA! LAUGHS ARE THE BEST MEDICINE FOR ANYONE WHO IS SAD!" You smiled. That made sense, laughing always made you happy as a kid. Why didn't you think about this sooner? "Mind me asking what happened to Mrs. Brown" Papyrus hummed. "OH, SHE SAID SHE COULDN'T KEEP UP WITH CHILDREN ANYMORE CONSIDERING HOW ELDERLY SHE IS NOW." He sighed. "SHE WAS SUCH A SWEET LADY." You nodded in agreement. "Will you and Blue be staying here or are you two full ins until someone finds a full time teacher?" Papyrus perked up and you could see Blue walking over in the corner of your eye. "WE BOTH ARE THE FULL TIME TEACHER!" The two said together before laughing. "Oh! That's great!" 

Bruce glared at his game boy, making a distressed noise. "What's wrong Bruce?" You looked down at him, then looking back at the rode. "Mom won't get me a new game, so I'm stuck replaying this one.." You hummed. "Maybe I can buy you one?" You giggled at his happy gasp. "Really?!" You nodded. "Mhm, Next Friday though." He made an 'Aw' sound but you glanced at him. "Promise?" He held up his pinky. You then wrapped your pinky around his. "Promise." The two of you laughed, and once you dropped him off, you quickly made your own way home. "Finally.." You sighed. "Home sweet home."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for such a late chapter everyone! I'll be posting Chapter 3 sometime tomorrow or Wensday! If you have any questions or would like to talk to the characters in the book, check out my tumblr! https://yandereskeleguts.tumblr.com/  
> FanArt is definitely welcomed!

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I hope you enjoyed! If you'd like to ask questions, get to know me, get to know the future characters, and such follow my tumblr!  
> https://yandereskeleguts.tumblr.com/


End file.
